Shannon
“This should prove to be a wonderful show!” ~ Shannon Shannon (シャノン Shanon) is one of the main antagonists in God Hand, and the sole female member of the Four Devas, as well as the object of Elvis's affections and romantic feelings. Appearance Human Form In her human form, she is an attractive, pale-skinned woman with a svelte build who has red eyes, blonde hair that extends slightly past her collarbones, thin eyebrows, and green tattoos on her body except for her head and neck. She wears an outfit that is mostly Ruby colored, consisting of a sleeveless coat with a large midriff that has a spiral design on the chest, a leather harness underneath, spiked arm bands and forearm length fingerless gloves that both have a golden finish, and a long pair of boots. She also wears (or has) a pair of cartoony ram horns. Demon Form In her true form, she takes the form of a bizarre two-headed, two-halved, monster that looks like a woman riding an incredibly large and muscular man, Shannon's facial features have changed, as she is now a cylcops with ebony skin and large bull horns, and her coat has gained a big collar. The lower half of Shannon's demon form is a two legged beast in a that moves around in a pseudo-quadrupedal manner, it's legs resemble arms and it has a monstrous looking maw for a "head". The beast half of her demon form also wears golden bangles. Personality Shannon is a hedonistic person through and through, to the point where she deviates from Belze's plan to revive Angra to have her own brand of kinky fun instead. She has sadomasochistic tendencies (meaning she equally enjoys inflicting and receiving pain) and also enjoys degrading others, as shown in her dialogue. She is also a rather crafty person, as she devised a plan to lure Gene into one of her hideouts, seduce him, and steal the Right God Hand from him, and also launched a sneak attack on him. Despite her apparent insidiousness, she is not completely evil, as she is seen to be visibly saddened by Elvis's demise, and had a statue created in front of her castle in honor of his memory, indicating that she reciprocated Elvis's crush on her, even though she denies it around outhers, which is further implied by the dialogue of three Villagers in Stage 6, who describe her as "being awfully small to be liking big guys". Powers & Abilities Shannon is the long-range fighter of the Four Devas, as most of her physical attacks are unimpressive in comparison to her cohorts. However, she is not to be underestimated because of this, as she has multiple abilities that work in her favor. Like every demon shown in God Hand, Shannon is capable of taking on a human guise, but cannot access her full strength unless she is in her true demonic form. Her preferred method of attack is to channel her powers through the wand she wields to create heart-shaped projectiles, which have an incredibly high rate of fire. She also demonstrates the unique ability to transmutate people into animals, although she is only depicted using this power of hers by turning Gene into a Chihuahua, leaving him defenseless. She also demonstrates the ability to summon vehicles, and summoned a bus to escape from Gene. Most of her physical attacks revolve around acrobatic maneuvers combined with kicking attacks, but she also demonstrates enough strength to deal high damage to Gene with a single stomp. In her demon form, she demonstrates a considerable increase in strength and reflexes, as she is capable of knocking Gene into the air and rapidly batter him with her wand almost immediately after that, her demon form is also so heavy that she can weaponize it in the form of stomping to create tremors. She can also rotate the human half of her body to aim at, and attack Gene with her heart shot attacks. She is also a cunning and intelligent person, as she devised a plan to take the God Hand from Gene, and although that didn't work, she managed to launch a successful sneak attack on Gene, and made the castle she resides in at Bald Mountain only accessible by an Aurora Borealis bridge. Plot Shannon, in her attempts to draw Gene to her and remove his Godhand, sets up a masochistic/sadistic circus and begins enslaving nearby people. When Gene makes it into her circus room, they have a small argument, Shannon very quickly showing her dominating personality, saying "There can never be two queens." After she is fought and defeated in a fashion she finds humiliating, she summons a bus and cowers away, leaving the rest to Elvis. However, when Elvis fails and is killed, Shannon sets up a large monument to him and places it in the middle of her desert-oriented level, and sets up traps for Gene, eventually sneaking up behind him and knocking him into an abyss. When he returns to fight her, she denies any interest in Elvis or his last wishes, continuing to express pursuit of Gene until her lust takes over and she transforms into her demonic form. Once she is humiliatingly defeated once again, she starts to cry and begs Gene for her life, crying that she is "not ready to die". Gene shows little pity for her, and announces that the entire town, now freed from her grasp, has showed up (armed with metal fans), while Shannon stays on the ground begging and crying for mercy from her once-enslaved people, everyone from the town starts to approach her as she is just laying on the floor crying, and promptly beat her until her body dies and she is transported to Hell, as Gene walks off. As Gene walks off, Shannon was being beaten up, humiliatingly, the self-proclaimed queen, gets defeated in the hands of her slave. Attacks Human Form * Darkheart Wave: Shannon strikes a crouching pose and fires a shotgun-like blast of hearts using her magic wand, this attack is much less deadly at further ranges. * Darkheart Shot: Shannon strikes a pose of her sticking a leg out in the air and fires a straight burst of heart projectiles. * Chihuahua Curse: Shannon fires two big hearts that will turn Gene into a Chihuahua if it hits him, and after that, she will attempt to attack him with melee strikes. * Leaping Stomp: Shannon will leap forward and knock Gene down if this attack connects, after that, she will try and preform a mighty stomp on Gene's face. * Rapid Slap Grab: Shannon will attempt to grab Gene, and if she is successful, she will rapidly slap him. * Kick Combo: Shannon will preform some kicks if Gene is up close. * Jumping Kicks: Shannon will do a small jump and preform two kicks while doing so. * Darkheart Fury: Shannon will preform a series of melee attacks using her wand. * Darkheart Twirl: Shannon will twirl around wildly with her magic wand and then creates a small burst of magic at the end of this move. This attack gives her Super Armor and she seems to use it when she is low on health. Demon Form * Bite: The beast half preforms a simple bite attack that will knock Gene down on hit. * Shockwave Stomp: Shannon does a light hop that sends a shockwave ricocheting towards Gene. * Launcher Combo: The beast half swings it's head upwards to launch Gene into the air, if it hits, Shannon will preform a high speed combo on Gene with her magic wand. * Charging Attack: Shannon will charge into Gene in an attempt to tackle him. * Stomp: The beast half will rise a foot in attempt to squish Gene. * Beastback Darkheart Shot: Shannon will fire a series of heart projectiles at Gene, she can use this move even when Gene is behind her or in the middle of another attack! Tips Both Forms * Most of Shannon's moves in both of her forms will only hit what's in front of her, with very little spread, aside from one variation of her heart-spam attack, which is easily dodged by ducking. This flaw in her fighting style makes dodging and attacking her from the sides a valuable way to avoid damage when fighting her. Human Form * Her leap-into stomp attack leaves her wide open to an attack and even being juggled. * She is open to being taunted when she preforms her Darkheart Twirl. Demon Form * She has a major blind spot located in the area directly behind her and the areas to the side of her to a lesser extent and you can avoid her and get to that blind spot by avoiding her launch-up attack with the circle button, which causes Gene to roll under Shannon and end up. * Her bite attack can be easily dodged due to it's heavily telegraphed animation and the wide varieties you can dodge it in * Rolling under her demon form and attacking the sensitive back eye will almost immediately put her into a stunned state, open to Pummeling. * Be sure to take caution whenever you're fighting her up close, as she has gained some deadly close range moves and will use them whenever she feels like it. * On the highest difficulty setting, Shannon will become very resistant to Gene's pummel attack when she is stunned. Gallery Shannon.jpg|Official render ShannonIllustration.png|Shannon Illustration Poison Queen 1.jpg|Demon Shannon Fighting Demon Shannon.jpg|Fighting Demon Shannon God Hand - Spanking--screenshot large.jpg|Shannon spanked. Video Trivia * Shannon's looks are likely based off of the socialite Paris Hilton, due to her status as an promiscuous young blonde, as well as her adoration and association with chihuahuas. * Her design seems to be based off of the concept of demons from western religions, as her human form's appearance heavily resembles a Succubus, while her Demon form seems to be inspired by the illustrations of demons in the Ars Goetia, in contrast to Elvis being based off of demons from eastern religions. * The pose she strikes when she uses the Darkheart Wave resembles the pose Megaman/Rockman strikes on the Japanese title screen of the original Megaman. * Her battle theme is titled Rainy Rose, and the battle theme for her true form, Poison Queen. * Shannon is the only demon member of the Four Devas whose stages don't involve rosaries in any way, as Azel does not count due to being a demon, or having rosaries in his stages as well. * She is implied to eat humans because of a line from Elvis "Don't act like you hate eating human chica.", although she states that she dislikes doing so, because she considers it unclean, indicating that she possibly enjoys human food. * She is the only member of the Four Devas to not be directly defeated and sent back to hell by Gene. * Shannon is implied to be the most intelligent member of the Four Devas through her actions, as she will trap Gene in the cage during her first battle and make a strategic retreat when defeated, as well as having the intellect to run a mine, as well as preforming a sneak attack on Gene in Stage 6, which is also considerably well guarded, as there are multiple powerful enemies to be encountered there. * She is the only demon member of the Four Devas to have tattoos. * Her general fighting style of using a magic wand and her tendency to strike dynamic poses when using said wand is a parody of the Magical Girl genre. ** Her ability to transform into her demon form is likely a reference to Magical Girl's near universal tendency to transform into their secret identities. Elvis <= Four Devas => Azel ' 'Elvis <= Stage Bosses => Dr. Ion Category:Females Category:Four Devas Category:Bosses Category:Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 3 Category:Stage 6